Shadowed
by Hai Dhere
Summary: AU. Shadowed, that's the word that describes me. Outcasted, shadowed, overshadowed, that's me. That's who I am. I'll never be her, no, I can't be her.


**So this was just an Idea floating around in my head and I thought I'd use it!**

**Aisha – Elemental Master**

**Alisha – Dimension Witch. I feel like DW would be confident, but not in this story e.e**

**Rena – Wind Sneakr**

**Eve – Code Nemesis**

**Ara – Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis – Grand Master**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Chung – Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword – Rune Slayer **

**Add – Add is PT :p**

**The rest of the chars will come later for now it's just kinda a little introduction~!**

**Narrator's POV**

_Click, click, click. _A pair of hand were furiously swiping across a keyboard, moving in a rather anxious motion. The pair of eyes were sliding from left to right, looking at the monitor in anticipation.

_Damn it! I can't find anything of use on this sight either, argh! _The pointer moved to the will of it user, to the left corner of the screen. _Click, _The page had gone back to the "Google" search engine. _Where to look, where to look. _

_Knock, knock. _Someone was at the other end of the door. "Aisha, how long are you going to be in there!?" It was her mom.

"Until I find something credible for this report! I want an A plus" Aisha's amethyst orbs were glued to the flickering screen of the computer.

"Well, come out soon! Your lunch is getting cold."

"Whatever..." Aisha responded dryly.

She heard the soft steps of feet on the carpet, signaling that her mother had walked towards the dining room to continue their meal.

_Alright, time to get back to this damned report. Why did I even choose this anyways? _

**Flashback Start**

"_**This is one of the hardest topics on the list of the things you may report on." **Ariel went on toexplain how ancient it was and how hard it was to find any credible evidence on the subject. **"And finally, whoever can gather up enough credible information for a well-written report on this topic, will receive extra credit points~!" **_

**Flashback End**

_Oh yea, that's why. _Aisha groaned and leaned back. _Damn it, why is extra credit always so tempting?_

A sigh escaped from the purple-haired girls lips. "This report isn't gonna write it's self, might as well try." Aisha then began her search through the internet to try to find any information at all for her subject.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha opened her eyelids, ever so slightly, to see half of her bathed in sunlight. She closed her eyes again and yawned. Then realized, it was Monday morning and the report was due!

"Oh, shit!" Aisha's eyes shot open and she furiously scanned her room for her school uniform. "Damn it, damn it! Where the hell did I put it!?"

Aisha's room wasn't the tidiest place in her house. She had clothes, undergarments, books, and stuffed animals strung all across the floor. Aisha started to sift through the piles of clothes to try to find a school uniform; she hadn't bothered to wash it since she had procrastinated on the report and needed to time to finish it.

"Wait," Aisha stopped her search for his clothes. "The report!" Aisha rushed over to her desk. She stumbled over the mountains of books on her way there and looked at her desk. "Thank the El!" She sighed in relief. She picked the report of her desk and raised it into the air. "I hope it's good enough for the extra credit points!"

Aisha walked over to her bed and picked up her school bag that was lying on top of the messy blankets and sheets. She carefully placed the report in her backpack, she knew she would forgot if she didn't take any precaution.

"Okay," Aisha sighed. "Time to fine that uniform now." Aisha, once again, began to sift through the piles and piles of clothes she had in her room, until she heard a light knock on the door.

"Uhm, Aisha?" It was a soft voice and it was all too familiar to Aisha.

_**Her**. _Aisha thought darkly. "What is it?!" Aisha's words had turned to venom at the sound of them voice, she felt as though poison was oozing from her mouth.

"C-can I come in?" The voice turned from timid to afraid.

"I'll give you a time frame of ten seconds." Aisha's voice seem like it could pierce through the heart of a vampire like a stake.

"O-okay." The doorknob began to turn slowly and the door creaked open to reveal a pretty face. She had magenta colored hair, tied into childish, curly pigtails, she had a cute face with purple eyes just like Aisha, and had a very attractive body with just the right measurements. All of these features, Aisha hated them.

"I don't have all morning, as you can see I have to get to school like every other normal teen." Aisha folded her arms.

"Oh, um, well I, um, washed your clothes for you because I realized they were dirty and, yea." A folded pair of clothes was handed to Aisha. Unlike most people who would be grateful for such kindness, Aisha was irritated, aggravated, agitated, all the words to describe annoyance.

"I was looking for these!" Aisha snatched the clothes up. "I was _going _to go to school with my clothes dirty _and _if you were going to wash you could have told me so I wouldn't have to wake up so damned panicked in the morning trying to find them!" Aisha stamped her foot.

"Oh, I-m sorry, I didn't know." Each one of the words uttered sound like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ugh, whatever, just, just go do something else with yourself instead of bothering me!" Aisha ready to push out of annoyance.

"Aisha!" A voice shouted. "What did I tell you about being mean to your sister!?"

"Not to do it." Aisha mumbled.

"Yet, you still continue to do it." Aisha's mother was getting tired of telling her daughter to stop acting so hostile to her sister. "Alisha, you know Aisha loves you she's just tired because she overworked herself."

"I don't have any love for her! Quit feeding her lies she wants to hear!"

Alisha looked down at the floor, hearing those words hurt her. She had always tried hard to be on good terms with her sister, but nothing worked and she didn't know why her _twin _sister hated her so much.

"It's fine." Her voice was breaking, it was obvious that she was about to cry.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "I'm getting dressed, go to school without me, quit trying to wait for me like I'm going to walk with you." Aisha turned on her heels and slammed the door behind her.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha had just finished breakfast and was beginning to walk to school.

"You know you won't get anything out of treating her like that." The voice belonged to her father, Penensio.

Aisha scoffed. "You think I really want anything out of this?"

"To be first."

Aisha froze. Her father new her better than anyone else did. "W-what will being first do? It's not like it'll accomplish anything it's just a stupid title."

"I don't know, you tell me."

Aisha hated that her father always knew better, though she never seemed to listen. "I-I'm going to school!" Aisha turned on her feels for the second time today; she felt like a himedere.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha usuall-, _**always**_, walks to school by herself, while her sister would walk with her friends. Aisha didn't mind being alone, she had adapted to it. Like how when you put a pig in the wild and it becomes a boar.

Aisha sighed. _I'm comparing myself to a boar now. I really am pathetic. _She closed her eyes a slung her school bag over her shoulder, taking in the silence. Until a few familiar voices broke it.

"Wow, Alisha~! You're looking as cute as always!" Aisha knew that voice, the girl named Rena.

"Ugh, I'm always so jealous of your hair." That voice was the girl named Ara, Aisha also knew that voice.

"You two should top touching Alisha's hair for a day." Ara and Rena were stroking the magenta hair on top of Alisha's head. This rational tone belonged to Eve

"Ya, you two should give her some space." This strong, leader-like voice belonged to Elesis.

Aisha recognized all the voices as she heard the praise Alisha everyday. _That group again. _Aisha groaned out loud. Emphasis on the loud part.

All eyes were averted towards Aisha. She looked around to see everyone, including the small group that Alisha was in, were staring at her. "Geez, do you guys have staring problems or something." She asked, the venom beginning to ooze from her mouth again.

With another glance at her surrounding, Aisha began to head towards school, all eyes still on her.

**OoOoOoOo**

Class hadn't started yet, but Aisha liked to be there early, _very _early. Like on walks, she enjoyed the silence and the peacefulness that comes with it. Going to class early was like a sanctuary to her.

_So silent, just how I like it. _Aisha smiled and took the seat in the right corner nearest to the window. _The spot where every anime protagonist sits. _She opened her bag and scanned the contents. _Okay, books, report, gym clothes, that are washed, and everything else in between. I think I'm prepared for the day!_

She put her bag by the leg of her desk, sat down, and began to read a book she had brought from the pile she had at home.

_I wonder if the report was any good... I hope it was enough to rank number one on the board. _Aisha thoughts began to drift off to what it might feel like to be first just once instead of _**her**_being first. She sighed and returned to reading the book.

**OoOoOoOo**

Class was about to start and after an hour or so of waiting Aisha still wanted to read her book. She was really interested to see what happens next and didn't like to be kept by a cliffhanger. She groaned and shut her book and shoved into her backpack. She then, took out her notebook and pencil. Physically ready to start the day yet not mentally ready.

Aisha heard giggling and chattering as the various cliques flooded into the classroom. They all gave her strange glances for getting to class so early. She didn't mind. She liked the bit of attention.

After everyone had taken their seats, their teacher, Ms. Ariel, walked into the classroom with her brief case.

"Hi there, please take your seats, so we can begin~!" Ms. Ariel was usually very cheerful and radiant. "Today, you will be turning in the reports you did~! I expect you all did your very best. Please pass the reports to the person in front of you ,so they can pass them to the front."

Aisha lazily handed her report to the person in front of her; who happened to be Alisha. Alisha had tried her best to get on good ground with her sister, so she thought that sitting close to her would be a good start. Yet, like all her other attempts, it was futile.

"Did you have trouble on your report?" Alisha always tried to engage in conversations with Aisha. Even though she knew she would get shot down.

"Why do you care?" Aisha grumbled and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to face her and look out the window instead.

"Oh, um, just wondering."

"Well, quit being so damn noisy."

"Sorry"

"You apologize too much. That urks me."

"So-, I mean, uh."

"Just pay attention to the lesson, or pass notes to one of your little friends. Don't you have anything better to do." Aisha was being quite loud, as usual.

The whole class had their attention on the twins. They all looked sorry for Alisha, while, on the other hand, they looked at Aisha in disgust.

"Tch." Was the only sound that came out of Aisha's mouth and she turned towards the front of the classroom.

"W-well," Ms. Ariel cleared her throat. "let's get on with the lesson shall we~?" A nervous smiled appeared on her face as she clapped her hands together.

_Those two, always fighting. I think they need to see they need to see the councilor. _

**OoOoOoOo**

At lunch, Ms. Ariel had decided to go to the councilor's office to give him a recommendation for who to council next.

**OoOoOoOo**

In the middle of class, the intercom had called for Aisha and Alisha to come to the councilor's office.

"Ah, well, off you two go~!" Ms. Ariel said, with a smile. "Be sure to come after class to pick up your homework."

"Yes, ma'am!" Alisha said.

"Whatever." Aisha yawned.

**OoOoOoOo**

Alisha and Aisha walked into the councilor's office and took a seat. They also saw a redheaded boy sitting in the corner of the room leaning back in one of the chairs sleeping.

_What a slob. _Aisha thought.

"Hello, Alisha, Aisha." The councilor Hoffman greeted.

"Good morning." Alisha said.

Aisha stayed silent and yawned. She was tired since she had overworked herself on the report she had done.

"So, Ms. Ariel had sent a recommendation for to see to you two." Hoffman began. "She said: "It's that Aisha doesn't seem to get along with Alisha very much, even though they're sisters." ,so I came her to see what I could do about that.

"Don't try, you can't force me to like someone." Aisha got bored easily and this was one of those cases where she was extremely bored.

"Well, Alisha, do you hate Aisha?"

"No," Alisha shook her head. "not at all! I couldn't bring myself to hate her."

"Mhmm." Hoffman nodded his head and then turned to Aisha. "Do you hate Alisha, Aisha."

"Yea." Was Aisha's answer.

Aisha's words shot through Alisha like an arrow. She felt like she was going to burst with tears at any moment.

"Can you tell us the reason?" Hoffman raised an eyebrow. He had a back up plan if Aisha didn't admit to her reason of this "hatred".

"I have my reasons and I'd like to keep them discreet." Aisha crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Okay then." Hoffman pulled out a file from his draw and opened it up. "So, let's see Alisha here has gotten A's all through out her school career. Am I correct, Alisha?"

"Y-yes."

"And Aisha here, could have done better." Hoffman pulled out another filed from his draw and continued to speak. "You've only recently started to try to pick up your grades. Every since your fifth grade year in grade school, you haven't really cared about your grades, have you?"

"Tch."

"Your attitude sure had a problem back in grade school. Getting into fights, arguments, and even back talking the principal."

"Hmph"

"It would have been better if you could have been like Alisha back then, wouldn't it?"

Aisha snapped, she couldn't even count them many time she had heard that phrase. She didn't know why people wanted her to be like her.

"So you want to know why I hate her so much?" Aisha's voice quivered.

"Well, that's what I asked."

"'Why can't you be more like Alisha' That's all I've ever heard anyone talk to me about for any reason at all. Alisha this, Alisha that, what about Aisha! What about me?" Aisha was about to go a rant. "Why can't I just be myself? And even when I tried to be more like her it's not like I could!" Aisha stood up from her chair.

Alisha stared at her sister wide eyed.

"The field day at school I was trying to get first just so people could see how I could be as good as my sister and still be myself. She got first in almost every single thing and I got second in almost every single thing! And I finally got first in one and I was so proud of myself, but people were so busy cheering for my sister Alisha." Aisha was on the verge of tears as all the suppressed anger came up.

"Aisha.." That was all Alisha could say.

"Even when I tried to get the best grades I got second! Why does everyone compare me to her!? We're to different people! I'm not her, I'll never be here!"

"Mhmm." Hoffman nodded.

"I think we're done here." Aisha said, storming off. What she didn't notice was that the redhead had surprisngly followed her.

"Hey, grapehead!" He called.

"W-what did you just call me?" Aisha asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"You aren't alone."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Well dat's dee end of chapter 1 woohoo~! Dont forgot to R&R and dont worry Ill update Crossing Paths soon xP Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
